


Pieces Of You

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Harry had seen him working a couple of times before in the piercing shop, he had decided to get a piercing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces Of You

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Pieces of you**

Because Harry had seen him working a couple of times before in the piercing shop, he had decided to get a piercing himself. He had seen him from afar and had often found himself staring at that blonde hair, fair skin and grey eyes just as piercing as the needles he seemed to handle so well.

He had taken the bus to the mall, each of his steps less confident than the previous one, yet determined to keep walking. He had sat in the piercing shop, outwardly seeming to be patiently waiting. The blonde had smiled at him when it had been Harry's turn, asked him where he wanted the piercing.

'My lip', Harry had said, as that would be reason for the blonde to touch it. He had – his fingers had lingered on Harry's bottom lip, grey eyes strangely sad. He wondered why, but he hadn't said a word. The blonde had warned him about it hurting. Harry had just nodded.

It hurt indeed. The needle had pierced his lip faster than expected and he had bled only momentarily, but the pain had been sharp and made his lip throb. But that was okay, Harry reckoned; now would have been a great time to ask the other out.

But he hadn't done so.

He had stood up, paid him and left. When he came home his parents had scolded him for getting a piercing and forced him to take it out. All the more reason for Harry to go back the following day.

He had gone after school and the blonde had recognized him. He had smiled a smile that hadn't reached his eyes and asked Harry where his piercing had gone.

'My mom and dad made me take it out', Harry had said, 'I'm here to replace it'.

The wound had been fresh, but it hadn't closed completely. With some difficulty, the blonde had managed to push the new piercing in. Harry had winced and his heart had throbbed nervously when the blonde's face had been close to his own. He had opened his mouth to speak, ask the other boy for his phone number, but his throat seemed to tighten nervously. All he could do was smile nervously when the other was done and he paid him again.

He had left and just before he came home he had taken it out again. With some difficulty he had put it back in when he went to bed.

The following day after school Harry went again, looking for the other. The other had recognized him again and he had waved, again. Harry had waved back and walked into the store.

'How am I supposed to clean it?' He had asked, all the while staring at the blonde's lips as he talked. Draco, he realized. His name was Draco – his name tag said so. His hands smelt of the sterile gloves he had to wear; he could smell them when his fingers inspected Harry's piercing in order to check if it hadn't gotten infected.

It hadn't.

His fingers had lingered on Harry's lips again, longer than they should have had, and Draco had seemed equally nervous. He had that sad look in his eyes again; he looked lost. Harry again hadn't had the courage to ask him what was wrong.

This all came to mind when Harry stood in front of the counter of the piercing shop for the fourth time. There was a girl behind the counter. Not Draco. 'Sorry, what did you say?' he asked as he felt the blood drain from his face. The girl's eyes were filled with tears.

'He killed himself,' she repeated, 'he hadn't been doing well; his parents disowned him because he was gay and he didn't want to take over the family business but his father kept pressuring him – he told me… I just never expected…'

Her eyes glanced up at Harry, whose heart dropped.

'Who did you say you were again?'

'Harry- Harry Potter. I…'

He shook his head and walked away. He took the bus home again. Got yelled at by his parents, again, for the piercing. But he didn't take it out this time.

He tried to understand how something like that could happen when Harry had felt such feelings for Draco. He tried to imagine if he would have made a difference,  _could_ have made a difference, if he had had the courage to say something to the other. This last thought was shocking. It was a strange sort of sadness that seemed to squeeze his heart tightly.

He glanced over to look into the mirror, eyes going down to his lips, to his piercing, to see what was left of Draco.

 


End file.
